No time to say i love you
by Gena3
Summary: iggy and America with a few xxxholic carters.but the meager question does America confess hes love to England or England to America? yaoi


breathing,laughing =ha

Hay Briton dude wana go out

No not now America I'm working on something important but maybe later

OK than can I watch you

(Briton blushes) OK but it is really not that exiting

(America watchers in interest)

OK I'm done with my work now do you want to go out

Than sees America asleep on the sofa and then walks over and puts a blanket over him

How many times have I told him not to do that walking out of the room

OK I need to go get some food from the store

(out shopping )

20 things later That and that and that well I think I'm done

Will that be all today

Yes

while I am out I could get America something yes one of theses

going in to the shop

Japan why are you hear

Getting cake Mr. Britten

OK good to see you chap

You to

can i help you

yes I will take 13 of them

that is all

yes

(when Breton was at the store)

ha wears Briton there is a note went out to the food store be bake soon. Dam I wanted to go to the movies with him

buz buz buz: England dud can you pick me up and we can hed to a movie

What for

Because I want our date

I'm coming home any way

OK

Bep bep

Briton dud

America what the bloody hell are you doing (hugging England) .can you help me with the things

OK

Bye the way there for you

Cool

OK lets go

at the movies

I will by the tickets and you get a snack

OK

2 Popcorn and 2 drinks

24$

England turns around and a girl with two cruelly pig tails brown and a green and white school uniform stabs him with the knife

America sees England about to fall and a school girl running off England a bought to fall over and he runs behind him and tells the person to call the ambles

OK

You are going to be fine OK

You will be OK just proms me you won't die

I can't proms that you wanker

OK sir sit still and we will be there soon

Blacks out

Ha ha ha hay America

Don't hay America me

you know

Yer you know what

Don't worry tell you (cough cough) later ha ha ha

Aaa your bleeding again

Miss pleas come he wound is open quick

Sir please stand outside hear

No

Sir pleas he will be fine after

No

move aside pleas America pleas

OK

You filing better

Yes just a lose stitch ha ha ha

(8 days later )

Are you any better yet

Ha ha No and Ha….ha…ha So….ry …..ha I di….d no…t g….et t..hhh..o go on th…ha..at d…..ha..ate with you and ha…..ha….. I….. ha….. ha….. lo…ve y..ou go…od by

(grip go's loser on his hand and then there was no grip)

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! My iggy

His dead I'm sorry Mr America there were no sins of improve meant

Nooooo! I love him

(ling over England)

Mr. Pleas

Canada can you come get America

Brother come on

Noooo

Buz buz buz

Hello japan specking

Japan can you come help

OK candida

(japan and Canada mange to hold him back as they willed England out)

(4 days later)

the funeral happened and everybody went

But all America did was sit and cry

He did not

eat

Sleep

Drink

England sprite was getting scared on what America would do because he never goes without eating (And we all know America loves to eat)

(Just sat there another 2 days)

They we at the spreading of the asses

they told America to Spread the asses

(He took the ass to the edge and sprinkled it out and bock dune crying)

Why why why

Canada picks him up and walked him home

3 days later

he looked throw the things in his store house England was still watching him cry and mope around

(England trend and put his hand on America shoulder and said)

stop crying I love you and this is hard on me so stop (as America was locking at the toy soldiers at that moment)

1 day latter

(America went back to when they spread the asses of England and America stud at the edge of the cliff and said)

why why why! Did you leave I never got a chance to say how much I love you my love why why (Fall to his knees) why why why we wear meant to be together for ever and ever (crying)

England said: I know and I love you to and I will all ways be with you even if you can't see me

_there will be more chapters coming soon

and the person how killed England will be told soon if you cant tell how it is


End file.
